godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun On Yee
The Sun On Yee is a major Chinese criminal organization based in Hong Kong. With several sets including the Water Street Gang and the Jade Gang, the Sun On Yee have external operations as well, operating in mainland China, the United States, and other countries with a Chinese population. They were involved with crimes including, but not limited to, prostitution, extortion, money laundering, illegal gambling, racketeering, murder, contract killing, grand larceny, and other travesties. In 2012, they were torn apart during a civil war that was infiltrated by the HKPD to make matters worse, and in the end, Broken Nose Jiang became the new Dragon Head. The Sun On Yee are rivals with the 18K Triad, Shing Wo, and other smaller outfits. History ]]The Sun On Yee were founded around 1920 in Hong Kong, United Kingdom by Hong Konger-Chinese criminals who sought to create their own illegal empire in the city under British rule. The Sun On Yee was one of the original Triads to control the city, along with the Shing Wo and 18K Triad organizations. The Sun On Yee specialized in extortion, although they were divided into multiple sets and often went through internal crises. In 1981, David Wa-Lin Po (better known as "Uncle Po") took over the leadership of the Sun On Yee Triad with the assistance of HKPD superintendent Thomas Pendrew, making a deal with him to arrest the "Three Tigers" leading the Triad so that he could become the new Dragon Head, in exchange for Pendrew being credited for the arrests of three leading Triad figureheads. The Sun On Yee increased in strength, but its support was polarized between its many factions, including Winston Chu's Water Street Gang, Dogeyes Lin's Jade Gang, and Broken Nose Jiang's and Big Smile Lee's sets of the organization. ]]The Sun On Yee fought against the rival 18K and Shing Wo triads back in Hong Kong, and they also had a set in the "Old Prosperity" neighborhood of San Francisco, where Winston Chu, Dogeyes Lin, WSG member Jackie Ma, and future undercover cop Wei Shen grew up. The Sun On Yee also operated abroad in places such as the United Kingdom, Netherlands, and Central America, places that had high Chinese populations. ]]In the early 2010s, the Sun On Yee was faced with several gang wars as the 18K and Shing Wo triads increased their competition for the city and smaller triads that defected from the three major organizations fought to carve out and conquer lucrative rackets in the city. The fighting initially took place in the North Point section of Hong Kong Island, but it later spread to the rest of the island. The chaos cost several Triad lives in gruesome executions and bloody shootouts and street brawls, and the HKPD were kept busy with putting down the triads. Triads raided each other's bases, leaving several men dead and forcing the HKPD to put the area on lockdown to prevent another shootout. If a Triad attempted to attack a rival enforcer's base while the HKPD were still there, they would be pursued by the police, who would try to incapacitate them. Usually, the Triads waited until the police left in order to attack the racket and either kill the rival enforcer and take over his gang, or they would raid the rackets and take some belongings with them, hoping to send a message to the rival gang. ]] ]]In 2012, the Sun On Yee were split in one of the bloodiest Hong Kong gang wars in history. Dogeyes Lin's Jade Gang attempted to muscle in on Winston Chu's Water Street Gang's rackets in the Night Market, and with the prospect of a new triad war looming, the HKPD decided to insert a mole into the triads. They assigned the job to Wei Shen, who grew up with the leaders of both gangs and was trusted by Water Street muscle Jackie Ma. Wei Shen infiltrated the Water Street Gang after beating down around ten of Dogeyes' men in a restaurant, and he assisted in taking over the Night Market from Dogeyes, proving himself to the gang. He then took part in several activities against the Jade Gang, while also gathering information on the Water Street Gang via bugs. He gained the trust of Winston Chu, who later told him that he wanted him to be his successor if anything happened to him. Shortly after, bad luck struck the Water Street Gang when Winston Chu and his bride-to-be were killed when 18K Triads led by Johnny Ratface attacked the wedding hall on the orders of Dogeyes, killing several guests and hospitalizing Uncle Po. Wei Shen proved his loyalty to the WSG by killing many of the attackers and escorting Uncle Po to the hospital. He was made a Red Pole, taking over the Water Street Gang as its leader, and he became a right-hand man to Uncle Po himself. This move endangered his career as an undercover cop, as he was now trusted by the Triads and was in control of a set. ]]Under Wei, the Water Street Gang struck back at the Jade Gang, killing Johnny Ratface and Dogeyes Lin. Wei also assisted Broken Nose Jiang in her plot to become the next Dragon Head while Po was in the hospital - he made it look as if the acting Dragon Head Two-Chin Tsao (who was nominated as acting boss by Broken Nose to prevent her rival Big Smile Lee from becoming leader) was a poor leader so that the choice was narrowed down to Broken Nose Jiang and Big Smile Lee. Fearful that Wei was going to become even more powerful and corrupt, Pendrew decided to help the 18K in attacking the Sun On Yee. He killed Uncle Po in the hospital, and at his funeral, the 18K Triad attacked the grieving Sun On Yee members. Pendrew revealed Wei's status to the triad, making Big Smile Lee send his killer Mr. Tong after him. He drew him out by gruesomely killing Jackie Ma, so Wei killed Mr. Tong and then killed Big Smile Lee. Pendrew nearly escaped, as he was being promoted to Interpol, but Broken Nose Jiang gave Wei enough information to send him to jail, where he was killed by the triads that he had imprisoned. The Sun On Yee fell into the hands of Broken Nose Jiang, who decided to spare Wei, as he proved his loyalty to her one way or another. The Sun On Yee gang still remains a threat to Hong Kong's security, and the HKPD are still involved in stopping triad attacks on other gangs in the city. Hong Kong is still ruled by the triads, who were involved in putting down the 2014 Umbrella Revolution in conjunction with the authorities. Category:Triads Category:Families